1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a handwriting input system.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of information and communications technology has spawned must-have information input-enabled electronic devices handling for example, special character input.
Information input modes include keyboard, voice, and handwriting input. A typical handwriting input device includes a panel and a stylus. A number of resistors or capacitors are installed in the panel. When the stylus touches the panel, resistances/capacitances of some resistors/capacitors are changed. A stylus position on the stylus board is sensed according to the changes of the resistances/capacitances of the resistors/capacitors. Accordingly, paths of movement of the stylus are determined thus achieving a handwriting function.
However, the written information, which is convertible to hardcopy and/or printable format, if inadvertently lost or deleted, is irretrievable as it is stored in memory.
Therefore, a handwriting input system overcoming the above-described shortcomings is needed.